Is it okay if we clash?
by SatoriatParis
Summary: I could totally picture him having an extra dose of 'mad' if he knew Blossom is like a sparkling shooting star in the darkness night of my soul.
1. Chapter 1

I've always wanted to do a BoomerxBlossomxBrick thing. Given how much Boomer is bullied by his brothers on the show, thought it'd be fun.

**chapter 1**

"Hi, Boomer!"

This made me stop right in my tracks.

"Hey" I smiled meekly "Br-Brick's not here-"

"Oh, I am not here to see Brick. It's you I wanted to see" she smiled back

_Pause._

My mouth went agape, I could sense my face getting a confused expression and my heart melting at the sight of her smile. The vision must have been something, judging by the face she made at me.

"Boomer? ... Are you okay?"

"Wh-why?" was all I could say as I shook my head _dumbly_. Dumb because, apparently, I have the special power to make myself look dumb at all times, as said by Brick, the counterpart of the lovely little creature standing at my doorstep.

She blinked confused before smiling that heart-melting, shiny smile at me again "I'm your mentor! Silly!"

I blinked a bit as my eyes fell on the set of books in her arms.

And that was when my mind slowly slipped back to me asking for a mentor to help me out in English. And receiving a reply from the secretary, saying they'd found a candidate willing to do it and that she/he was available at scheduled time I preferred, and etc. And I was a bit confused at all this because they never told me who was it and it could be a prank from Butch or just a mess. And was too good to be true because they also told me she/he was from the BI program which meant he/she was a smart-ass.

And here were we. Blossom: BI program, smart-ass and too good to be true. Shit, I'd even forgot about all this before opening up the door to her.

"Is it okay for you?" she asked me, cocking her head.

"Su-sure! It's okay. Great! Cool." I stuttered awkwardly and stepped aside as I let her in.

"Alright!" she smiled vigorously stepping into the apartment, her ginger strands bouncing down her back "Well, I can see Brick and Butch are out."

I nodded.

"This means we can study here, if you don't mind?" she said, carefully allowing herself a seat on our dirty, messy sofa.

"S-sure." was all I could say

"Okay." she grinned adorably, happy pink eyes meeting mine, and tapped the seat next to her "Come on."

I sighed. It'd be a real darn challenge to focus.

* * *

For the next entire hour I couldn't help but loose myself in her soft voice tone and stare at her eyes, and her perky lips and her freckles and her skin and imagine how soft it must feel. I guess I must have looked interested as hell in English because it seemed to just make her go on and on more about it. And I'm not complaining. I was glad she was doing the talking.

_'Better keep your mouth shut and leave people wondering if you're an idiot then open it and leave no doubts.' That phrase is for you, Boomer._

Gee, I have the best brothers, don't I?

The door was open with a bang, interrupting my damn romantic thoughts and making serene, tender Blossom jump in our sofa.

"I tell ya, Butch, next time I will- hey _babe_!"

Blossom smiled and greeted back as Brick leaned in and kissed her and I felt my heart/stomach/intestines or whatever is inside me drop.

"I didn't know you were coming. What a nice surprise." he smirked, looking her in the eyes.

And it all was like I was just part of the background or something.

"Get a room." Butch groaned behind Brick, a basketball ball from one hand to another.

"Oh don't you worry, Butch" Brick snorted "We sure will-"

"No we won't." Blossom shook her head and I couldn't help but smile a bit

"We won't?"

"Ah, shit! You'll do it in the living room?"

"Don't be stupid, Butch." Brick growled at our brother "Blossom and I like it on the kitchen table."

"Ew!"

"Brick!"

"You gingers are _disgusting_." Butch grimaced as he headed to the kitchen.

Blossom slumped helpless into the sofa and let out a sigh "Do you want to grab a coffee and study at Starbucks?" she proposed, smiling at me, making me go all melty and shit again.

That was when Brick finally took a glance on me, confused but still with his trademark glare fixed "_What?_"

"Blossom's my mentor." I spoke, happy that I could control my stutter this time.

I really hope it doesn't show when I'm melting inside. Especially when Brick has a record of beating up any living being who looked in Blossom's direction, or something like this. We all have the same powers, but I've seen my brother mad. I've seen him jealous. And I don't want to see him mad _and_ jealous. I could totally picture him having an extra dose of 'mad' if he knew Blossom is like a sparkling shooting star in the darkness night of my soul.

Ok, that was gay. Hm, or the quarterback _and_ cheerleading squad of the football team of my soul.

Besides, I've beaten myself enough with the 'wow, what kind of jerk goes for your own brother's girl? Haven't ye heard of bros before hoes?' thoughts.

My brother only looked at Blossom, probably looking for some confirmation. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Way to go for the lost cause, Bloss." Brick rolled his eyes.

She scowled "Don't be mean."

Brick just shrugged, with a smirk "I'm realistic."

* * *

We eventually went to the nearest coffee shop to study and I could hear Blossom mumble to herself something about "a clean place, finally".

I wasn't surprised though, given how many times I've seen her (take a long breath) leave to study in her own house, even under Brick's angry protests asking 'what's wrong with the flat' and telling her to 'think how it'd be easy to blow off steam after studying' and her answering she needed an "organized environment to function properly", which was usually followed by a perverted remark from Brick, resulting in an offended scowling Blossom walking out of our apartment.

Even with little contact I had with her I could point out she didn't feel comfortable in our flat. The way she had the goosebumps when we re-entered it after the studying session was a good hint too.

Well, I will have to admit our place looked like post-second-world-war Germany or something. But hey, it was either living on our own or moving with our father, who lived in Hell. Literally.

As usual, there were Brick and Butch laying down in rather un-ordinary positions on the couch, watching TV.

"Hello, you nerds!" Brick greeted us with a smile as he got out of the couch, while Butch tried to figure out how his hand had got stuck under the sofa and his feet inside a hole in it.

"Why, there you go, using my favorite middle school nickname." Blossom smiled cooly as they kissed.

Brick nodded "You kept telling me to not call you 'babe' or 'tots', so I found a fitting one. How did it go with genius boy here?"

"Boomer's great." she answered blantly, with Brick's arm hanging carelessly over her shoulder.

"What!?" my confused brothers inquired in unison.

Blossom just shrugged, looking at me "He's great. Wish all the ones I tutoured were like him."

I couldn't help but have my eyes widen as I flushed "Uh, thank you?"

We got interrupted by a loud cracking sound and splints of woods, pieces of fabric and cotton sprawling at us as well as the entire living room and kitchen (which were kinda the same thing?). That happened to be Butch freeing himself from the couch's grip.

"Guess we have to buy a new one." he shrugged, dusting off the woods and fabric bits off his clothing.

"Guess you'll have to clean that later...?" asked a hopeful Blossom, eyeing the scattered bits of what-once-was-our-sofa on the floor, and the tv, and the sink, and the coffee table, which was broken in a half already, from last week when Brick slapped the back of my head so hard my forehead hit it. So yes, technically part of the floor.

"Oh no, babe..." Brick shook his head "We don't do cleaning on party days."

"Are you going to a party?" Blossom inquired, confused.

"Do we _ever_ do cleaning?" I inquired as confused, and Butch resumed to slap me in the back of my head.

"No, babe! _We_ are going to a party!" Brick smiled as he pointed to himself and Blossom "Mike's parents are out of the town, and he wants to celebrate!"

Except Mike was also out of the town and the football team wanted to celebrate. But Blossom didn't have to know that.

"Oh,_ that_ party...! The one I have assured you I'm not going to?"

"C'mon Bloss..."

"No."

"It's friday!"

"Yeah, it's friday!" Butch's head popped up "which means _you_ studied on a friday!" he said, pointing at me

"Oh yes! God, Boomer I can't believe you're my brother." Brick said, glaring at me

"Yeah, man, only losers study on fridays!"

"Hey!" Blossom scowled, folding her books over her chest and then relaxing after a few seconds "... that was actually my_ second_ nickname in middle school."

"You mean, your _second_ favorite?" Brick smirked at her, rubbing his hand on her shoulder and pulling her closer.

Blossom only rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Red." Butch smiled cooly "You don't want my brother to be the only dude-who-has-a-date without a date there!"

"Thank you for the support, Butch."

Blossom shook her head still "No. You know what it feels for me in places like this."

"You mean with people?"

"You know I don't feel comfortable, Brick."

"But you talk with the press all the time being a superhero and stuff."

"I don't like social situations."

"They're gonna be all wasted anyway."

"I need to get ready first"

God, she really was using her entire 'arsenal-of-excuses-to-avoid-awkward-situations-Brick-drags-me-into'. I know, this happens every now and then. Brick really is a popular guy, God knows why - he is no social butterfly at all - but people at school seem to be drawn to him. And by ''people'' I mean everyone.

And he likes the attention, it definitely is an ego booster. Not like he needs one or anything, his ego is fine on its own since we were six.

Brick scoffed "You're great! Just go like that."

Blossom looked down at herself and I followed her gaze. She was wearing an over-sized pastel pink sweater that tissue-thin, skinny black jeans and doc martens boots. Don't ask me how I knew the name of these things.

Brick was right, though, she was flawless.

Blossom rolled her eyes "Yes, you'd know, assuming all three of you are ready." she said, motioning at us.

I scratched the back of my head at what she said "Well, I'm not going."

She folded her arms "why not?" and I shrugged, to which she concluded "Is Samantha going to be there?"

Before I could reply, Brick answered for me "Actually, not. Which gets me, why you're not going, Boomer? Isn't it time to pick a new chick already? It's been months!"

"Uh, I don't know, man..." I mumbled as the three pair of eyes were on me "I, I'll just stay and watch Tv."

I've tried to go out and meet other girls, I've met other girls, I've dated Samantha and it all just prove me I can't get my brother's girlfriend off my head, so why would I bother?

"Well" a defiant Blossom crossed her arms and looked at me, playfully "I'm not going if you're not going, then."

_"What!?"_ my brothers and I shouted in unison.

"You guys heard me."

And that was when Brick turned to me angrily "Alright, Boomer, now that's an order: you _are_ dragging your ass to that party and have some goddamn fun!"

Shit.

* * *

Review and get Ryan Gosling standing at your door and proposing to you.

Sorry if you're guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, thank you very much for reviewing and reading, guys ;) I actually didn't intend in making Brick the bad guy - well, he's bad but I'll try adding up some cuteness in his ways.

Today news: "Ryan Gosling, charged under accusation of polygamy, defends himself: 'a weird girl from a fanfiction website made me do it, I swear! Marisa Lee, baby, forget me not!'"

* * *

**chapter 2**

_I hate parties, I hate people and I hate this girl on my lap, too. _were Boomer's first thoughts after exactly fifteen minutes entering Mike's house with Butch. They were greeted by this dude who they really didn't know, nor probably did Mike, but hey, a party is a party and Mike would not be there to be bothered by a random dude greeting people in a party at his house, anyway.

After that, Butch hang himself up on the arm of a sassy brunette with fishnet stockings holding a bottle of vodka in her hands. Since then, he was nowhere to be seen - which lead Boomer to be alone in the kitchen corner on the company of the unhealthy stroke-causing snacks that were tossed around to be eaten by invitees... Until the blonde boy got approached by a cheerful and slightly intoxicated colleague from the baseball team.

In five minutes Boomer had been dragged to the living room couch by his friend for a "chat", which ended with a freshmen year girl that had popped from God-knows-where sitting on his lap as his friend was practicing a deep moment of face-sucking with another girl who had also popped from God-knows-where.

For a moment in his life he just wished he could understand what was going on._  
_

"So..." freshman chick said, chewing on her gun as she twirled one of her blonde pigtails over her finger "I heard you were real good at the Baseball team or something..."

Boomer just nodded as he poundered on whether it'd be uncivil to just throw the girl across the room if she did not stop twirling her fucking hair. Then he wondered why he, as a RowdyRuff Boy, was worried about what was civil and what was not.

"Briiiiiick, you came!" a guy standing at the door yelled "Noooow the party's about to start, erryone turn up the fucki-" he cut himself off as he spoke "Oh... Hai, Bluossum" he said unenthusiastically and trying to sound as sober as he could - and failing miserably at it.

This made Boomer's head raise up. Blossom had announced she'd come by a bit later than the boys due to some project... work... whatever nerdy stuff she was up to on a friday night, so Brick decided to wait around for her as he dismissed his brothers to go before them.

"I'll try to make it there while Butch's still sober" he had said, receiving a snicker from Butch telling his brother to not count on that.

_- Boomer's P.O.V._

Absent-mindedly I shoved the pigtailed girl off my lap, making her land/crash in somewhere out of my sight, and headed to where my brother was. It was not like I could control myself. I knew she'd be there and yes, I knew she was with my own brother, but I still couldn't help myself. I had spent a few hours in the afternoon with Blossom and needed to be around her again.

On my way to the door, I bumped into a crowd of chattering people forming in the living room. Mills, one of the guys in the crowd turned around to me and opened a huge smile.

"Hey Booms!" he greeted grabbing me by the arm and giving me a bear, _manly_ hug "Nice to see you guys around tonight!" he said looking at me and another person in the crowd, who happened to be my red-haired brother.

Brick smirked "No worries, man. That house's amazing we wouldn't miss it for _nothing_, right Boomer?"

I mumbled a fake enthusiasm as I confirmed, even though Mike did have a pretty nice, big house. I let my eyes travel from my brother's face, down to his large shoulders and long arm until my eyes reached the uncomfortable creature it was holding.

"Hey, Blossom." I spoke, my voice turning softly in an instant.

She smiled an adorable, shy smile "Hey"

Blossom was nowhere a short, petite girl. She was slim, tall and most of the time outstanding. When I got with Samantha, in hopes to forget my brother's girlfriend, she'd drag me to watch romantic movies with her and I'd agree, so we could get laid after. The last movie she made me watch was Moulin Rouge, which just killed everything that might have been between me and her. Blame that on Nicole Kidman. When I watched it, I kept thinking about Blossom and how she was like that chick. Her figure, the fair skin, fiery red hair and how she could glue everyone's eyes on her without even trying.

But, seeing her now, with Brick's arms around her skinny shoulders, being towered by my brother's basketball player height in a crowd of shape-obsessed jocks and tanned girls on high-heels with glitter on their hair, she really did look small and significant, as if she was trying to not be noticed. And as much as I thought it was so cool that she was outstanding most of the time, right now I wanted to just hug and protect her from this sick, cruel world.

* * *

Later on, the party kept going as we crowded in with even more people who chattered away, drank and broke some possible rare, antique and expensive items of Mike's parents. Brick limited himself to socialize and not let his arm get off Blossom's shoulders, and it wasn't like she did much besides just be there, either.

"And I swear to you, man," said Jake, quarterback of the football team "If I have to deal with one more english work, I'll give up life. For God's sake, I have more important stuff to do than keeping a grade C!" he rambled drunkenly to the group of people we had joined.

The more drunk he got, the more he spoke and I could sense Blossom's annoyed sighs and her pink eyes rolling.

"Everyone here gets me, right?" Jake mumbled at the nodding group "Except for Brick's brainy chick, of course!" he laughed at his own joke, a loose index finger pointed at Blossom, who merely gave him a bored glare, while Brick had his 'I'll murder this dude later' look in his eyes.

Later on, the group slowly vanished because some people wanted to dance and other people were looking for a private place to share with some new-found partner, which left Brick, Blossom and I alone... in a rather uncomfortable situation.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), before any of us could make any small talk, we heard a fourth voice.

"_Blossom_!"A girly squeak came from the other side of the room and Bubbles approached us, hugging her sister "We're so glad you came along!"

Blossom gave her sister a weary smile "I'm just glad to hear my actual name" and then turning to an innocent-looking Brick "Instead of being named as a someone else's_ belonging_."

"C'mon, babe..." he muttered and stopped himself, looking at Bubbles "Wait a minute, did you say 'we'?"

"Yeah, that's right" a female rough voice intruded the conversation and Buttercup stepped in, slightly pushing Bubbles aside. She had a smug and angry grin as she looked at Brick, who still haven't taken his arm off Blossom's shoulders "So... Bloss!" her expression turned into a wide, enthusiastic smile that had to be fake "You're still bringing the scumbag with you wherever you go! Gee, sis, you could just buy a cheap handbag, instead, y'know."

Brick didn't look pleased at all "Nice to see you too, in-law."

"We'd only be in-laws if you two carrot tops were married - but I have hopes Blossy will regain her consciousness before a tragedy like that happens."

"Listen up, you greenie-"

"Hey, girls!" Blossom called for her sisters, popping in between Buttercup and Brick, who were surely about to pick up a fight right there and then "Why don't we go look for Mike?" she said, innocence shining off her voice "I mean, it's his party and I haven't seen him anywhere" she spoke, gaining a slight expression of confusion, as if she had came into realization.

"Oh my Gosh! Blossom, you're so right!" Bubbles squeaked, even more innocence dripping off her voice and her big blues eyes widening "I mean, he surely should do something about people ruining his parents' dishes?" she said, referring to the people that used all of Mike's parents plates as frisbees... indoors.

Buttercup, Brick and I shared knowing looks.

" You know what... I agree" Brick spoke, slowly "why don't you girls go look for him..."

"Yes, we sure should!" Buttercup nodded hurriedly

"While we two can go do, um, whatever there's to do?" I added, pointing at myself and Brick, who rolled his eyes, smacking the back of my head.

Blossom and Bubbles shared glances before giving us a warm smile "Nice idea!"

"Yeaaahh..." Buttercup rolled her eyes "Why don't we go over there..." she completed, grabbing her sisters by the arms and dragging them along to somewhere else out of the room.

Before they were out of sight, Blossom turned her head and waved "See you, Boomer!"

I smiled and waved back.

* * *

_- 3rd person P. O. V._

"You can't expect me to look for Mike looking like_ this_!" Bubbles squeaked at her oldest sister, two desperate fingers pointing at her own face. Blossom blinked, confusedly.

"Bubbles... You look great, as usual." the redhead retorted, rolling her eyes. Her blonde sister had her golden locks neatly tied in high pigtails, mascara and blush complimenting her appearance, her lips carrying an unnatural shiny colour of baby pink.

"That's the problem!" she hissed back at Blossom "As usual. And Mike has seen me in my usual - I need to look _better_." and with that, she walked up to the bathroom upstairs, her back slightly curved as she hid herself, afraid of bumping into her new-found crush.

Blossom sighed and nodded at Buttercup "Let's go." she called, heading into the bathroom after her sister.

Impatiently, Buttercup sighed and followed. But she understood Bubbles.

The two sisters knocked on the bathroom door, assuring the youngest one it was them and no, no one, especially_ that_ one, was around to be seen. _And hopefully, he won't be for a long time. _Buttercup thought to herself, mentally chuckling. Eventually, Bubbles hurriedly opened the door and pulled her two sisters inside the bathroom, that had her arsenal of cosmetics laying upon the sink.

Blossom raised an eyebrow "You're not actually going to use all of them, are you?" she inquired, picking up a random item and reading the label out loud "'_Instant Wrinkle Disguise_'? Bubbles, you're seventeen!"

"You never know when a premature wrinkle will grow out in your skin right before you see the love of your life! These things are _sneaky_!" the blonde sister cried out, her face twisted in an expression of exxagerated worry. And, after some thought, she added, joyfully "Besides, the lady at Yves Saint Lauren gave me a discount for being her favourite powerpuff!"

Buttercup sighed, loudly "You're_ everyone's_ favourite, blondie."

"And that's how I'm always getting discounts in these stores!" Bubbles smiled, worriedly applying an extra layer of Dior blush upon her cheeks "You should come by when I'm shopping, Bloss! Lay off the drugstore products." she scowled, pointing her make-up brush in her sister's direction.

"You know I need to save money for university" Blossom replied, unamusedly.

"You'll obviously get a scholarship anyway!" Bubbles told matter-of-factly, resuming to brush the pink powder into her face. Blossom bit down her lip, not really thinking about an answer. She was flattered everyone kept telling her so, but was this true?

Bubbles was really good at Arts, she'd get a scholarship at an Art course easily - besides, everyone liked her, because she was so cute and sweet. Buttercup played in the male football team and was the star of it - of course she'd get a scholarship with it. And people liked her, too, because she was so cool and tough. People all around felt either identified or amused by the two sisters.

And then, there was Blossom herself, squeezed between her cuter and cooler sisters.

Yes, she was a straight-A student and could speak languages and she did extra-curricular activities and volunteering job, and she was the leader of the team. And even though the redhead had once been proud of her position, she felt like none of it mattered each time she came in public, to speak for the team, and heard sighs of annoyance and commentaries on 'how boring' it would be as soon as she opened her mouth; or how people kept telling her to "let loose" and "relax", with a hint of annoyance by her ways. All the work she did was instantly erased by people's fondness of her - or lack of it.

Those factors combined didn't work to make the redhead certain of her own success as soon as she step into the "real world".

"Yes, Bloss, you should follow Bubblehead's advice." Buttercup said, sitting at the toilet, nonchalantly "And with that you can get yourself a brand new boyfriend - you know, instead of the leader of the Jerks."

"You know you're not the one to talk, right?" Blossom scoffed at her brunette sister with folded arms, laying against the opposite wall.

Buttercup's cheeks went red and she fummed a bit "Hey. I got over him."

"Yes that why you're dolled up?"

"I'm not wearing a dress."

"But you're dolled up."

"I'm not. Wearing. A dress." Buttercup spoke out in a slowly way.

Blossom sighed and looked down at her sister's outfit - she had still her combat boots and baggy pants, yes, but what added up to it was the low-cut (really low) black top she wore and the dark green streaks she had only recently done in her bob-lenght black hair.

Blossom rose an eyebrow as she noticed them "Trying to match_ someone's_ eyes?"

"Hey!" Buttercup shot up, defensively "I am over it." she insisted, angrily.

"So what's the point in dressing up for him?" Bubbles rose an eyebrow, looking at her green sister through the mirror, while applying still one more layer of maskara.

This time, Buttercup fummed as she stomped her feet, angrily "I'm NOT dressed up_ for_ him!"

"Buttercup. It's you."

"Dressed up" Blossom complemented "You don't need to be a genius to figure out something's up."

"Yes, especially since you made sure to confirm he'd be here, you know"

"She what?!"

For the first time, Bubbles glued her eyes off the mirror and looked at her older sister, nodding her head as a smirk played upon her face.

"Buttercup!" Blossom bursted out, clearly shocked.

The brunette sister fummed yet again, but weaker this time "I'm not dressed up for him" she said in a small voice, but quickly gaining back her composure as she held her head high up and crossed her arms over her chest "I'm dressed up_ against_ him."

The two other PowerPuffs squinted their eyes in confusion.

"What!?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"That's right, I'm dressed against him" Buttercup insisted, holding her taunting poise "Just showin' him what he's lost, y'know?"

Bubbles and Blossom looked at each other and the latter spoke "Buttercup... you know that he did never actually-"

"That doesn't matter!"

"You never told him!"

"Still!" the brunette stomped her foot angrily "He should've known. You don't expect me to go around throwing my_ feelings_ around, right? How Brick and you got together? Surely not because you gave him a card saying 'B My Valentine'?"

Blossom let out an exasperated sigh. Her sister was right. In fact, she was sure she hated him until the moment he broke it to her. But it was different, Brick had bullied her during their entire lives up until the moment she got herself a date to prom in their freshmen year, so he couldn't hold himself back anymore and broke to her in a rather unconvenient way.

'Look, I ain't too good with them feelin' and stuff, but the deal is I am freaking in love with ya pink, miss-goody-two-shoes ass since we were six, alright? And this is it. And I don't want an answer, I don't need them and I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! GO TO HELL!' He'd shouted and ran away, when all she'd done was stand there with her mouth hanging open after he had given her prom date a black eye.

But again. Buttercup's situation was completely different and Blossom tried to tell her so, but was cut off by her sister's hand.

"Look, I am over it and I don't give a damn anymore, alright?" Buttercup assured "Now all I wanna do is to throw it in his face what he didn't even considered having! Do you want to see how it's going to feel for him?"

"But-"

"Hey! See how I'm rollin' and rockin' in a men sports team? Suck it! See my totally cool, punk hair? Suck it!" Buttercup index fingers pointed at her own cleavage "See those DD-cup babies? YOU _WISH_ YOU COULD SUCK IT!"

And with that, she proudly left the room, leaving her two sisters with their mouths hanging open.

"She got it from a tv serie, didn't she?"

"Yeah. Sort of."

* * *

YES THIS LAST THING IS FROM 2 BROKE GIRLS AND I LOOOOOVE IT AND COULDN'T RESIST PUTTING IT UP

C'mon, who never wanted to do this? ;)

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

This is way shorter than you deserve, I know, sorry.

But I really wanted to post it because reasons!

**Chapter 3**

_Boomer's POV_

I strolled around the house for a bit, chatting away and trying to find someone I knew. And I wouldn't have complained if I found Blossom and she decided to sit down and talk to me for the rest of the party. But, in my mind, this was quite impossible: she was with their sisters and if she wasn't, she'd sure find Brick, so I wouldn't even bother with the idea, even if I couldn't find my own brother, though.

It had been quite sometime since we all parted and almost just as long since Brick left me on my own, something in a corner catching his attention, so he rumbled some excuse and left, so I was quite sure he was distracted with something else.

Boy, didn't I want to find out what was keeping him.

I kept wandering around, passing people with an empty mind, until I found myself a way out of the house, into the backyard, which was the largest I've ever seen and had, in the end of it, a small wooden house that was probably used as a deposit. With a sigh, I laid down in the grass a few steps away from the residence, resting on my elbows. The night wasn't cold, but it was fresh, the sky clear and dark with a full moon adorning it.

It felt nice and relaxed me, unlike the stuffed atmosphere and loud music that was going on inside.

A few minutes passed until I heard moans and giggles from the end of the backyard, thanks to my superhearing. Didn't need any more proof that there was a couple making out there and I really did feel awkward, but not willing to leave my spot at all, so I decided to ignore them. Turns out the little brats kept making noise, breaking my concentration, and I had to shush loudly at their direction, which caused an outburst of giggles.

Sighing angrily, I squinted my eyes into the direction I heard the noise, ready to yell and knock some sense into the two idiots who broke my fucking poetic moment.

Turns out the two idiots were noone less than Brick and Princess Morebucks.

Naturally I stopped myself and squinted harder at the scene that unfolded, which meant Princess leaning on my brother's shoulder and whispering something in his ear, as he held her waist, he looked at her, smirked and nodded and the two proceeded to carefully walk over the small wooden house, which they entered holding hands, both completely unaware of me being a witness.

I was blank and pale and shocked and so stood for a couple of minutes.

"Boomer!"

Someone shouted behind me and I turned over to see Blossom herself.

"Hello, there!" she opened her brilliant smile "That's where you've been hiding, eh?"

I could feel my jaw tremble as she approached and sat next to me on the grass.

She frowned "Are you ok?"

Gasping slightly, I shook my head vigorously, trying to forget what I had just seen "N-nothing. Just thinking." I grinned "You know? About stuff."

Blossom seemed quite taken back, but relaxed "I know." she let out a whistle as she looked up "I wouldn't do anything else with such a beautiful sky like this!"

I glanced up at her and the pianist, classy posture and traced the shape it formed in her. Her thin pouty lips, followed by a delicate jaw and porcelain skinned neck. And I remembered that lovely creature was being betrayed and cheated on in the most heartbreaking way, right there, right now, right under her nose, and it made me ache inside and I wanted to call her name and point to the wooden house and tell her to walk over there and see with her own eyes what was happening.

"Blossom"

She turned to me, pink happy eyes and smile playing on her lips "Yes?"

_Tell her. Be a man. Be a hero. Get the girl._

_"I..."_

She smiled again, kindly "Yes...?"

I bite down my lip "Would you like to go inside? It's getting kind of chilly here."

Her face fell in confusion and she gazed at me "Really? Well, if that's what you want." Then, chuckling, she said "You don't want to chat away the whole night with nerdy me, I get it" she said with a wink, before getting up.

* * *

Side note: I'm a reds die-hard fan and I have many feels right now.

R&R!


End file.
